Noble Brave Calor
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This was made for one purpose only which is the 2nd Unit Contest which I also believe if I make it so wonderfully than the previous entry that I had entered in days, I will replace that with this. Meet Calor, from the Spanish-language he called as "Heat" which favored the name along quite nicely, plus with a Valor twist pun in here for later purposes which another coincidence occurred within one name! Calor will have a unique yet dramatic but shocking story as well to stir up some people in here (I hope I can though). I know what the definition of lore is, it's just people these days including GUMI has already abandoned the simplicity of the lore like cutting the theory into a full story (EX: Silvie, Haido, Feng, Fei and Fang (per star of they've both had a lore longer than you expected), Long (lore also long same as his name), well you've got what I meant), also for those who said about this is about the game itself, I am not like it. This is my original creation, not a fan or anything but purely through within my imagination, not based on any movie (well, perhaps the story and such but not with the characters) or anything. Even for GUMI itself broke the rule of the world of BF as well too with Fei and Fang's lore and Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya lore being a completely in a mysterious place apart from Grand Gaia and such. All I'm saying I just wanna block some haters out there about lore and stuff aside from the judge itself who's judging me and that's it. OE Calor: Noble Brave Calor The world is at peace finally, all villain shudder in fear and turn themselves in for the bravery of Calor inspired all Heroes to pursue their career more seriously. Due to this impact, for 1 month after Calor's death, violence acts dropped down to 18.5% from 72.5% which is a tremendous achievements of all time in this super power era. As time goes on, the Heroes began to corrupt themselves with arrogance over this past few years, they're beginning to brag with less action while the world itself has increasingly grew dangerous. Impacted by this selfish action of the Heroes, villain began their rebellion and once again started their own movements with one objective in their mind, the death of the Heroes. Calor's death had no impact in this new era where the selfishness of the Heroes and the rebellion of the villain grew increasingly intense, but little that they know, Calor is never died during that blast. Surprisingly, Calor was spotted once again but this time he was in a different shape, he was bigger and stronger than before. Heroes and villain questioning his sides but all that he said is "I'm in no one sides" while claiming himself as a Hero of his own. Marching to the front line once more to correct the system he charge like the blazing fire itself. Statistic Units: OE Calor: Noble Brave Calor Skills OE Calor: Noble Brave Calor Leader Skill: Hero's Origin 60% Boost to HP, Hugely Boost ATK, DEF and REC relative to remaining HP, Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate and Considerably Boost OD Gauge per turns when BB Gauge of all allies is over 50% & BB ATK when HP is over 50%. *''+0.6% Boost to ATK, DEF and REC per 1% HP remaining; total 60% Boost, 20% OD Gauge Fill Rate, 400 OD Gauge Fill per turns when all allies BB Gauge is over 50% and 300% Boost to BB ATK when HP is over 50%'' Extra Skill: Power of Legacy Boost ATK and DEF each turn (Boost increase until 5th turn), Add Boost OD Gauge Fill Rates to BB/SBB for 3 turns when Hero's Emblem is equipped & Enormously Boost OD Gauge Fill rates to self for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts. *''+20% Boost to ATK and DEF per turn; 100% Boost to ATK and DEF Max on 5th turn, 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate, 300% Boost OD Gauge Fill Rates when damage dealt exceeded 30.000'' Brave Burst: Energy Heat Explosion 20 powerful Fire attack on all foes and 10 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Hugely Boost All Parameters on self for 3 turns, Gradually Heal and Damage taken may Restore HP for 3 turns & Boost OD Gauge instantly. *''150% Boost All Parameters on self, 4000 - 4500 HP + 15% REC, 20% chance to heal 25% - 30% damage taken, 10% Boost to OD Gauge instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Red Crimson Destroyer 20 powerful Fire attack on all foes and 13 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP, Greatly Boost All Parameters to Fire Element and All Allies for 3 turns, Slightly Boost OD Gauge for 3 turns & Boost BB ATK for 3 turns. *''450% + 600% HP/Base Max HP, 120% Boost All Parameters on Fire Element and 180% Boost to All Allies, 400 OD Fill per turns at the end of turn, 400% Boost to BB ATK'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Energy Crimson Flame 8 massive Fire attack on all foes and 4 massive Fire attack on a single foe (Boost damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters on all allies, OD Gauge Fill Rate and BB ATK for 3 turns & Enormously Boost OD Gauge instantly. *''1500% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 400% Boost to All Parameters 50% Boost to OD Fill Rates, 600% Boost to BB ATK, 50% Fill OD Gauge Instantly'' OE Enhancements SP Options: